


Light at the End of the Tunnel

by starry_mist



Category: Hudson & Rex (TV)
Genre: Buckle up, F/M, Feelings, Finally addressing their feelings, Friends to Lovers, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I hope this isn't terrible, M rating applies to ending only, Mild Smut, Spoilers - S2E14 Tunnel Vision, Warning: It's really wordy, What Have I Done, charah - Freeform, so many feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28991583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starry_mist/pseuds/starry_mist
Summary: The aftermath of being trapped in the mine leads Charlie and Sarah to finally address the elephant in the room.
Relationships: Charlie Hudson/Sarah Truong
Comments: 37
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I realize I already have another fic on the go, but I've been working on this one forever and it was time to finally get down to editing and posting.
> 
> Please note that I have never written anything deserving of an M rating before, so bear with me. The rating only applies to the end of the fic, I'll give you fair warning before we get there, so that if you're not into depictions of sexual activity between consenting adults you can just as easily skip the final chapters.
> 
> Any bits of dialogue from the episode do not belong to me.

Sarah surveyed the Forensics lab with an exhausted sigh. It had been a long day, after an excruciatingly long night, and there was still work to be done before she could officially close this case file.

The night before had seen her and Charlie trapped in a collapsed mine tunnel after going back to re-examine the crime scene. Their rescue had come, thanks in no small part to Rex (and Jesse, who of course took great pride in pointing out that this was the second time he’d saved them from certain death in close quarters.) After their extraction from the tunnel, there had been the inevitable examinations first from the paramedics at the scene, then at the hospital just to be safe. She hadn’t made it home until well after midnight, and had managed only short periods of sleep, interrupted by frequent nightmares of being confined in the tiny space, fearing for her life (and Charlie’s, if she was honest with herself.)

Now she was stuck processing the remaining evidence while Charlie went to arrest Ian, the very real killer behind the ghost story they’d been chasing.

_He’s not the one I’m worried about._

The memory of Charlie’s words to her in the mine came back to her. She pushed them away, forcing herself to focus on the task at hand. It wasn’t that there was so much left to do, it was just the tedium of the work when all she wanted was to get away from the experience. The near-death experience had shaken her more than she wanted to admit. Having Charlie and Rex there with her had been somewhat comforting, knowing that had she gone alone things would have turned out quite differently. She definitely owed Rex some good treats for his role in their rescue. She owed him her life.

And once again, her thoughts turned involuntarily towards his human partner.

_“I just want you to know…I love working with you…and Rex”_

Charlie…her mind had been so preoccupied with the detective recently. There had been a growing closeness between them that she was beginning to identify as something beyond simple friendship. To be honest, it had been growing for a while at this point, but ever since she had confirmed to him that she had finally broken up with Thomas, something seemed to have truly shifted in their relationship. And with this case, and once again being in close quarters together, they seemed to be at a turning point. She’d come so close to telling him exactly how she felt, but couldn’t summon the words. She’d chastised herself ever since, wondering how it was that even in a life-or-death situation she couldn’t bring herself to admit her feelings for this man.

_“I’m glad. I um… Cause you’re gonna be stuck with us for a long time.”_

Sarah had definitely noticed Charlie’s hesitation before he had responded to her words, and internally kicked herself for not considering that he had obviously heard what she’d been so reluctant to say. They read each other so well at this point in their friendship. It was obvious to her now that he’d known she was holding back, and had chosen his words just as carefully as she had so as not to push her to say more than she was ready to. She knew they were inevitably going to have to revisit the conversation and what had been left unspoken.

A soft knock came at the door. She knew it was him before she turned around.

“Hey,” Sarah breathed, seeing Charlie standing there with Rex sitting obediently just outside the doorway.

Charlie gave her a kind of hesitant smile, and let out a breath. “You okay?” he asked, stepping into the lab, and closer to her.

She looked up at him, trying to regain her composure so as not to give away that she had just been thinking of them. She forced a smile. “Uh, yeah. Yeah. How about you?”

“Always,” came his reply, his smile growing.

In the hall, Rex cocked his head in disbelief at his favourite humans. _Really, guys?_

Turning all business again, Sarah quickly moved to grab the file she’d been waiting to show him. “Well, you’re not going to believe it. We found only one hair in the helmet and it was nearly a hundred years old.”

Charlie sighed slightly, “I’m guessing we weren’t able to ID it then.”

“No,” replied Sarah. “But when we took the helmet apart…” Her face lit up excitedly, as Charlie eyed her inquisitively. “We found initials on the inside. C.O.”

“Caleb O’Connor.”

“Cold-Heart Caleb himself.”

“You were able to confirm that?”

“Well,” explained Sarah, “we can’t match it to Caleb, obviously, but we ran DNA anyways and found a match,” she tapped his chest with the file folder, “to a living descendant.”

“That doesn’t make any sense, because Jesse said that Caleb had no living descendants,” replied Charlie.

“Well, who are you going to believe, me or Jesse?” Sarah playfully challenged.

Rex barked from the hallway, signalling that Sarah was definitely the one to listen to. Both humans looked at Rex then back at each other. Sarah gave Charlie a wink and a smile as he opened the file.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Charlie said. Sarah laughed. Rex cocked his head and made his noise of disbelief again. “Well. I guess I have one more stop to make today.” Charlie closed the file and put it back on the table. He regarded Sarah intently. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

Her playful demeanor faded a bit as she replied hesitantly, “Yeah, mostly. Lots of bruising. I’m going to be sore for a few days. How about you?”

“Same, I’m definitely going to be hurting for a while. Thankfully they were able to rule out a concussion. We got really lucky.”

_Charlie, stay with me. Stay with me._

“Definitely,” Sarah agreed, a shiver passing through her at the memory of her friend fading into unconsciousness the night before.

“Hey,” Noticing her shudder, Charlie gently laid a hand on her shoulder. “What is it?”

“Sorry, I…” she tried to steady herself, placing her hands on the nearby table. “I was thinking of…I thought I’d lost you, when you were losing consciousness, and I was alone, and—” it all came out in a rush as Charlie moved to her side, both hands on her shoulders now, turning her towards him.

“Sarah, look at me. Breathe with me for a moment, okay?”

The detective took both her hands in his as he took some slow, deep breaths, and Sarah did her best to match him as they stood together for several moments.

Feeling her start to calm, Charlie spoke again. “I’m so sorry I scared you.”

“Not your fault.”

As he pulled back a little, Charlie paused a moment to consider his words. “I was scared too. I was thinking of what would have happened if you’d gone down there alone like you’d planned.”

“Yeah, I don’t even want to go there. There’s no way I would have made it out of there without Rex.” Sarah sniffed, wiping at her face. “Wow, I’m a mess.”

“Well, life-or-death situations have a habit of doing that to us,” he said with a half-smile. “Hey, you want to come by later? I can offer dinner, company, a fluffy dog…maybe a movie?

“That, um, that actually sounds great,” replied Sarah.

“Okay, let me take this over to its rightful owner,” he picked up the helmet and the DNA file, “but then I’m calling it a day. Come by around 5?”

“Sounds good.”

Charlie paused for a moment, then turned back to face Sarah, not meeting her eyes right away as he said the next words. “We should probably…talk. Right?”

Oof. There it was. Neither could deny the inevitable.

“Yeah,” said Sarah, trying to summon her nerve as she looked up at him, unprepared for the intensity of what she saw in his eyes. “Yeah, we should.”

“Okay,” Charlie let out a breath, one he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. “I’ll, um, I’ll see you later.”

Sarah gave him a small smile as he turned to leave, Rex following closely behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're getting comfortable, and we're getting closer to "the talk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't sure how quickly I would have this edited but here you go. I'm thinking it's going to be 3 more chapters or so.

Hearing the knock at his door, Charlie called out “Come on in, Sarah.”

Sarah walked in with a smile, hanging her coat up on the hook by the door.

Charlie stood in the kitchen, pulling out plates and napkins. “Hey, good to see you. Make yourself at home. I’ll order some food. Pizza okay?” 

Sarah nodded her approval as Charlie dialled his phone. She settled on the couch. Rex hopped up beside her and laid his front paws on her lap, looking up expectantly. “Thanks, buddy,” she said softly, embracing the big dog and stroking his soft fur.

Charlie smiled from the kitchen at the sight of his friend and his canine partner, appreciating the bond they had. He was happy to see that Sarah found Rex’s presence so comforting, knowing how shaken they both were from their experience in the mine. If he thought about it, Sarah was the only woman Rex seemed to approve of sharing their space. He had of course thought about it, fairly often, he admitted to himself. The dog was an excellent judge of character. 

He finished placing their order, and took a seat on the other end of the couch, running his hand through Rex’s fur. “We owe you, pal,” he said quietly. They sat in comfortable silence, each absently petting the dog, lost in thought.

Rex laid his head on Sarah’s lap. “Oh, is that how it is?” joked Charlie.

“Jealous?” replied Sarah, laughing.

“Of you, or of him?” came Charlie’s quick reply, not considering the weight of what he’d just asked. Oops. He hadn’t intended to put that out there just yet, but there it was, he couldn’t take it back. 

Sarah tentatively reached her hand closer to his over Rex’s back. He hesitated for a brief moment, then clasped her hand in his, just as he’d done in the tunnel, softly brushing his thumb over her smooth skin.

Rex chose that moment to hop down off the couch and flop onto his bed, leaving the two humans holding each other’s hands with a dog-sized space still between them. Sarah dropped his hand, but before Charlie could protest, she moved closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder. He wrapped an arm protectively around her waist. She winced slightly.

“I’m sorry,” he said, startled, “does that hurt?”

“Just a little sore, I’m fine,” she replied, settling more comfortably into his side, looking up at him. He gave her a look of concern. “Seriously, Charlie. They checked me out. I’m okay.”

“Okay,” he said softly. “Just, please let me know if you’re not.”

“I promise,” Sarah replied, still holding his gaze. 

Rex sat upright and barked. The pair jumped apart. “That’ll be the pizza,” sighed Charlie, running a hand through his hair and heading to the door. Sarah bit back a grin. “Hey, feel free to pick a movie.”

“What are you in the mood for?” she asked.

“Something light,” Charlie replied, taking the pizza to the kitchen. “Beer?”

“Please.”

Charlie returned with food and drink, which he set on the coffee table. Sarah had turned on the TV and was searching through movie titles. “You’ve Got Mail?” she suggested. “I’ve seen this one, but it’s pretty funny.”

“Sure, sounds good,” replied Charlie, taking a bite of pizza.

A while later, pizza finished and plates discarded, Sarah had settled back against Charlie, who had shifted so that both could see the TV while stretching their legs out on the small couch. Charlie found himself pondering at what point their relationship had shifted so that they were now so casual about being close to each other. Not that he minded at all. He felt more relaxed than he had in days. 

Sarah’s hand moved to cover her mouth, stifling a yawn. 

“Tired?” Charlie asked.

“You have no idea,” she replied.

“Oh I think I might. Yesterday was exhausting. I can’t say that I managed much sleep last night either.”

“Neither did I. I kept dreaming we were back there…but it was worse.” She tried to push the mental images away, of the tunnel closing in, of Charlie slipping out of reach, of no one coming to rescue them.

Charlie moved the arm that rested along the back of the couch to give her shoulder a gentle squeeze, silently letting her know that he understood. He had been plagued by similar nightmares, frequently startling awake. He had considered texting her at all hours of the night to be certain she was okay, despite knowing rationally that she was safe at home.

“So, about that talk,” Charlie began. “If you’re too tired tonight, it can wait.”

Sarah slowly sat up, turning to face him, pulling her legs back under her, perhaps a little protectively. 

“Can it?” she asked, eyes questioning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for bearing with me, I'm swamped with work and studying so no promises as to how soon I get this updated again. Good things are coming!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for The Talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laying everything out on the table.  
> We're still in T territory for at least this chapter and the next.

“Well,” Charlie said. “Look, I know yesterday was hard. I just, I know it’s important that we have this conversation, but I want to make sure that you’re ready. That it’s not too much…” He trailed off, not wanting to push her.

“Are you ready?”

That caught him off guard.

He nodded slowly. It was time to lay it all out there. “Okay,” he said, taking a breath. “So, um, we each said some things, but I…” He looked at her meaningfully. “I think we both know there was a lot left unsaid.”

“Yeah, I…I meant what I said, I love working with you and Rex. So much.” Sarah couldn’t quite bring herself to meet his eyes. “But there was more that I wanted to...I couldn’t find the words.”

“And I meant what I said, too,” replied Charlie, tilting his head, trying to coax her to look at him. “You’re definitely going to be stuck with us for a long time.”

“I would never use the word ‘stuck,’ but I’m glad to hear that. You, um, you have no idea how much your friendship means to me.” Sarah drew in a breath and continued. “And it’s not just about how well we work together. Look, when I moved here, I took a chance on a big opportunity to advance my career. But it was also a huge change for me personally, and for the longest time, I wasn’t sure I fit here. I...there was a period of time at the beginning, when I actually considered going back to Toronto.” 

Charlie was surprised to learn this, but patiently waited for her to continue.

“And somewhere along the way, I started to really feel like part of the team, and like I finally belonged here, but beyond that...I really enjoyed spending more time with you, and Rex of course, outside of the office.” She let out a sigh, before continuing. “I don’t exactly make friends easily, and I know it’s because I’m a little bit married to the job, but I wonder sometimes if I throw myself into work to avoid dealing with the loneliness at home. But I haven’t felt that loneliness in a while, and I’ve realized...you’ve become sort of this constant in my life, you and Rex, and I’m so grateful for that. I love it. Like I said yesterday, I’m happy here. But what I didn’t say is...I’m happy here with you.”

Charlie was caught a little off-guard by her openly admitting her feelings. “I’m really glad to hear that. I had no idea how close you came to...I’m glad you decided to stay. I couldn’t picture our team without you. But, I know what you mean...I like having you here, too, outside of work.” He stopped for a moment. Talking about his feelings had never come easily to him. “Sarah, it’s been a long time since I’ve really been able to let anyone in. I...well you know my history, and I’ve had a hard time trusting people since…” He trailed off again. Sarah nodded briefly, knowing how much his divorce had affected him. “I get along with the furball over there pretty well,” he laughed softly as he gestured towards Rex, who was now sleeping soundly on his bed. “It’s humans I have trouble with. But it’s different with you. You seem to just fit.”

Sarah finally lifted her eyes to meet his and her breath caught in her throat with the raw emotion she saw displayed there.

Charlie considered his next words carefully. _Okay, Hudson. Moment of truth._

“Sarah…I don’t know if you’re ready to hear this, but I have to say it. I’ve fallen for you…I love…I’m in love with you.”

Sarah gasped, not having expected his words. “Charlie…”

“You don’t, um, you don’t have to say anything. I just, I needed you to know. To be honest, I’ve wanted to tell you for a while, but couldn’t find the right moment.” He let out a quiet laugh. “Nothing like a life-or-death situation to bring out the truth.” 

She sat, momentarily stunned by his admission. _Okay, Truong, your move. Say something._ But the words wouldn’t come right away. Instead, she reached out, fisting a hand in his shirt and pulling him towards her for a searing kiss.

It took Charlie a second to realize what was happening, before he kissed her back, pulling her into his embrace.

Moments later they broke apart, a little breathless, hearts racing.

Locking eyes with him, Sarah summoned her courage. “Charlie, I love you, too.” She giggled softly. “How did it take us so long to get here?” 

Charlie just smiled at her in response, then leaned in to capture her lips with his own again. Lifting a hand, he tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear, stroking her cheek, the line of her jaw, down her neck, captivated by the softness of her skin under his fingertips. The kiss deepened, lips parting, a slow exploration of each other. At some point, Sarah ended up in Charlie’s lap, arms wrapped around his neck, as his hands slid down her back to pull her impossibly closer. 

This time when they parted, both were breathing heavily. Sarah’s cheeks were visibly flushed, and she chewed her lower lip with a tiny smile, a little self-conscious under the intensity of his gaze “What?” she asked.

“You,” Charlie started. “You look so beautiful right now. I mean, you always look beautiful. I, um…” Flustered, he fumbled for the right words.

Sarah blushed again, ducking her head to lean on his shoulder. 

Charlie continued. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to kiss you.”

“Oh, I have some idea,” came her muffled response, and he felt rather than heard her soft laughter. “About as long as I’ve wanted to kiss you?”

“Well,” Charlie trailed off. He stroked a hand softly through her hair, then along the back of her neck, urging her face back up to his. He gave her another soft kiss. “No secrets there I guess.”

“I guess not,” she replied, kissing him again. She pulled back with a smile, then barely suppressed a yawn.

“Am I boring you already?” Charlie teased, playing with a lock of her hair.

“No, no, I’m just…”

“Exhausted,” he finished. “Me too.” He hesitated, unsure how she would respond to his next words. “Look, I...I don’t want to push you or anything, but if you want...you’re more than welcome to stay here tonight. I don’t know about you, but it was hard for me to be alone after yesterday.”

“Yeah, for me too,” she admitted, considering his offer. “I, um…I’d like that.”

“Yeah?” he asked, a little surprised. “Not that...we don’t have to…that is…” He found himself trailing off again. “Wow. I am really, really bad at this.”

She laughed. “You’re not. Not at all. We’re both just...out of practice?” He nodded his agreement. “Charlie, you’re my best friend, and this has definitely been a long time coming. And I want to explore this…thing with you. I love you.” She laughed, the words came so much more easily now. “I am so in love with you.” 

“You want to get some sleep?” asked Charlie.

“Yeah, yeah that would be great,” Sarah replied with a smile.

Taking her hand in his, Charlie helped her up. “Goodnight, pal,” he said to Rex, who opened an eye in acknowledgement.. “Thanks again for the save.”

Sarah went over to Rex and stroked his fur gently. Moving back to Charlie, she leaned into him as he put an arm around her waist and led her toward the bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's bedtime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed a study break so you get another chapter today.
> 
> Things heat up just a little.

Sarah emerged from the bathroom wearing a borrowed t-shirt and shorts, to see Charlie lying on the bed, still clothed. He’d turned down the sheets on the opposite side of the bed for her.

“I’ll be right back,” he said with a slightly nervous smile, heading to the bathroom with a pair of pyjama pants.

Climbing under the covers, Sarah pulled the blanket up over herself. Leaning back against the pillow, she briefly closed her eyes and was surprised at how at home she felt, lying in Charlie’s bed. The sheets smelled faintly of him, and she found herself inhaling deeply.

Charlie returned shortly. While Sarah would otherwise perhaps have been distracted at the sight of him wearing only a pair of pyjama pants, instead her look was one of concern at the bruises that marred his abdomen.

He noticed her looking him over as he climbed in next to her. “Hey. I’m okay,” he said, trying to reassure her. 

She nodded. “I probably look about the same at this point.” 

“Still beautiful,” he replied, earning him another blush and a smile.

Turning off the light, he faced her, her features becoming more clear as his eyes adjusted to the darkness.

“Hey, you,” he whispered.

“Hi,” she replied, just as softly, finding his shining eyes in the dark. Reaching out, she laid a hand on his bare shoulder and gently pulled him towards her, slowly kissing his lips again.

The kiss was tender, full of promise. Charlie’s hand slid down her arm and came to rest at her side, drawing her closer. Sarah melted into his embrace as they continued to kiss, keeping the pace slow, neither wanting to push for anything more too fast. A soft moan escaped her as she felt Charlie’s hand slide under the hem of the t-shirt she wore, making contact with the bare skin of her waist for the first time. She relished in the feeling of his fingers softly stroking a spot above her hip.

“Sarah, um,” he started. “We don’t have to…right now. I know we’re both really tired, so…”

“Yeah,” she replied, admittedly through a bit of a haze as Charlie continued to draw small patterns on her hip. “I think…maybe we should get some sleep for now? Not that I, um, want you to stop what you’re doing.”

“Oh, trust me, you’re not the only one.” Charlie could feel her smile against his lips. “To be continued?”

“Definitely.”

Shifting onto his back, he pulled her into his arms. She nestled against his chest, inhaling his scent, again finding a familiar comfort in his presence.

“Goodnight, Charlie.”

“Goodnight, Sarah.”

The pair relaxed into each other’s embrace as they drifted off to sleep.

_Charlie groaned faintly as his hand slipped away from Sarah’s._

_“No, Charlie, stay with me. Come on. Stay with me,” she cried desperately. She turned to where he’d been lying, no longer able to see him in the darkness. The ground shook as the tunnel shifted again, more debris falling on her, trapping her, rendering her unable to breathe. “Charlie!” she tried to cry out as the walls closed in. “No!”_

“Hey, Sarah, hey,” Charlie had taken her in his arms after she had bolted upright, calling for him as she woke from the nightmare, shaking uncontrollably. “Hey, I’m here. I’ve got you. You’re safe.”

Feeling for him in the darkness, Sarah continued to tremble as she pulled him closer. “Could you, um, could you turn on a light?” she asked through the sobs that wracked her body.

“Yeah, one sec,” he turned and switched on the bedside lamp. “Is that better?”

“Yes, thank you,” she replied, trying to slow her breathing.

Charlie held her close, stroking his hands softly over her back as her tears began to subside. He continued to whisper reassurances as he held her. Finally, Sarah pulled back slightly.

“You want to talk about it?” he asked.

“I um…we were back there, and I couldn’t reach you anymore, and then the tunnel collapsed.” She wiped at her face. “I feel a little silly, I know it was just a dream.”

“I had a few nightmares last night myself,” Charlie admitted, lifting a hand to brush the tears from her cheeks. “It was a scary experience for both of us.”

“Yeah,” replied Sarah, much more steadily. “I’d like it if we could avoid getting stuck in tight places for a while.” She forced a laugh.

Charlie joined her soft laughter as he laid them back down on the bed, arms still around her. “Agreed. No more tunnels, no more freezers. Next case needs to be in a wide open space. Maybe a field? Ooh, or on a beach!” This earned him a genuine laugh from Sarah.

Seeing her much calmer, he leaned over to brush his lips over her tear-stained cheek, then trailed across the bridge of her nose, to her other cheek, and finally down to her mouth again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the T rating. If you're not into the M stuff, feel free to end here, and thank you for reading. If you are, stay tuned, cause I'm trying to edit the heck out of it but no promises as to when it gets posted.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here there be smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're all a bunch of enablers.

Breaking the kiss, Sarah met and held Charlie’s gaze. The air between them was electric for a moment before their mouths crashed together urgently, much more heated than their kisses earlier in the night. She slid her arms around his neck as he rolled towards her, supporting his weight on one arm, his other hand tangling in her hair as he drank her in. 

Sarah couldn’t get enough of the feel of his skin, running her arms down his strong back, then lower, pulling him more firmly on top of her. She rolled her hips against his, enjoying the low moan this drew from him.

Charlie moved his lips from her mouth, brushing them across her face, landing on a spot just behind her ear that seemed to make her squirm. He smiled against her as he filed that knowledge away for future reference. Skimming his hand down her side, he felt again for the hem of her t-shirt. Pulling back slightly, he looked at her, eyes silently seeking permission. 

She nodded slowly, raising her arms so that he could lift the shirt up over her head. She caught the pained look on his face as he took in the mess of bruises of various sizes on her torso.

“Charlie,” she said quietly, hand coming to his cheek, encouraging him to meet her eyes. “Hey. Look at me. I’m okay. We’re both okay.”

He nodded despite his initial look of concern, thankful for her safety. Gently, he pressed his lips to hers. “Please let me know if anything hurts, okay? We can stop any time.”

“I will,” she replied. “And don’t you dare stop.” She smiled coyly at him.

Returning her smile, his eyes moved downward over her slender frame, taking her in fully for the first time. Bruises or not, she was exquisite.

Sarah flushed, a little overwhelmed under his gaze. She unconsciously laid an arm across her chest.

“Don’t,” whispered Charlie. “You’re perfect. I want to see all of you.”

Leaning back over her, he kissed her slowly as he ran a hand down her arm, then over the soft swell of her breast. He brushed his thumb over her, enjoying her small noises of pleasure at his touch. Trailing his lips down her neck, his mouth found her other breast, tasting and teasing, drawing soft sighs and moans from her in response.

Moving back up towards her mouth, he nipped lightly at her lower lip as he moved his hand lower, along the waistband of the shorts she wore. She shivered almost imperceptibly as he traced across a spot just above her hip bone. Testing a theory, he drew his hand back over the same spot, and was rewarded with the same response.

“You’re ticklish,” he stated with a grin.

“Am not,” she replied defiantly.

He brushed his hand back over the same spot. 

Sarah giggled, then poked him in the ribs. “Charlie I swear to God if you don’t get on with it…”

“Okay, but we are  _ definitely _ going to be revisiting this at a later time,” he smirked playfully.

Taking advantage of his momentary distraction, she moved her hand towards the waistband of his pajama pants and began to slide them down. “You were saying?”

“I, um, seem to have forgotten…” Charlie trailed off as he lifted his hips, allowing her to draw his pants down his legs, kicking them off.

It was Sarah’s turn to be entranced at the sight of him laid bare. Eyes dark, she reached for him, enjoying the low groan of pleasure he emitted as she gave him a few experimental pumps. 

“Sarah, not that I don’t, um, appreciate what you’re doing, but if you would at all like this to last—” His words were cut off by her pulling him in for another searing kiss, and he took the moment to rid her of her shorts as well. 

Running a finger down her hip and across her stomach, he moved lower, dipping into her, gasping at how wet she was already. Adding another finger, he gently worked her with his hand, delighting in the noises she made as he stroked her. After a few moments, she reached down and stilled his hand. He looked at her questioningly.

“Charlie...I want you so badly.”

He was pretty sure he died right then and there at the soft purr of her words. Nodding, he withdrew his hand and rolled over, rummaging in his nightstand for a condom. Removing it from the packet, he rolled it into place.

Turning back to Sarah, he locked eyes with her, seeing the unspoken love there as she lifted her head to kiss him again. “Are you sure?”

“Yes,” she nodded. “You?”

“God, yes. I need you, Sarah.” He held her gaze as he aligned himself with her center. “I, um...It’s been a while, so…”

“Yeah...for me too. Just um...go slow.”

Nodding, never dropping his eyes from hers, he pushed slowly into her wet heat. She drew in a sharp breath at the sensation.

“You okay?” he asked softly.

She nodded. “Please, Charlie.”

Charlie rested his forehead against hers, closing his eyes for a moment as he entered her fully, savouring the the feeling of finally being inside her. Sarah lifted her hips slightly, urging him to move. He slowly withdrew and slid back into her, both moaning as their lips met again. They set a gentle rhythm, lips and hands exploring each other as their bodies moved in sync. Their breaths mingled as their eyes met, full of passion. Gradually, their pace increased.

“Sarah, I’m not going to last long,” Charlie breathed against her ear, sending a shiver down her body.

“Me neither…I’m close.”

Reaching between them to where they were joined, he found her sensitive nub, circling it gently in time with his thrusts. She cried out as she came, arching off the mattress as the pleasure coursed through her. With a moan, he quickly followed her over the edge. They lay together a few moments longer, breathing heavily, coming down from the high. 

Kissing Sarah’s forehead, Charlie gently rolled off of her and went to dispose of the condom in the nearby wastebasket. Returning to the bed, he wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close again, and she laid her head against his chest, feeling his heart still beating as quickly as hers was.

“Wow,” she breathed.

“My thoughts exactly,” he replied with a tired smile. “That was…you’re amazing.”

“You’re not bad yourself,” she smiled back. Sighing, she relaxed against him, closing her eyes.

“You ready to get some sleep?” Charlie asked, softly stroking her hair, enjoying her weight against him.

“Yeah,” Sarah replied. “I think I am now.”

“Okay.” Reaching out, he turned off the light and leaned over to kiss her forehead again. “Hey. I love you.”

“Love you too,” she mumbled sleepily. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

This time they fell into a deep, peaceful sleep, the nightmares long gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so that happened. A romance novelist I am not, but thank you for letting me get this out of my head. I have no idea if I'll write something like this again.


End file.
